Marisol Romero
) |familiares = |pais = México |facebook = 100010668904478 |twitter = aworld2c |ingreso_doblaje = 2005 ( ) |estado = Activa }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Marisol Romero es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, traductora, adaptadora y Locutora de radio, conocida por ser la voz recurrente de la actriz Ashley Benson, la Dra. Alexandra "Lexie" Grey en Anatomía según Grey y a Maria Hill en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Estuvo casada con Edson Matus. CharaImage Kagami.png |Agami Tsurugi en PLLHannaTimeJump.png|Hanna Marin en la serie y especiales de Lindas mentirosas. ReignMaryStuart.png|María Estuardo en El reino (2013) Clary Fray.png|Clary Fray en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. 1750461-wasp animated emh.jpg|Avispa en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Bella_lea.jpg|Bella en La Bella y la Bestia. UMC-MariaHill.png|Maria Hill en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. JL17Mera.png|Mera en el Universo de DC Films. Lexiegrey.jpg|Dra.Alexandra "Lexie" Grey en Anatomía según Grey. Kate AAO.png|Kate de Alpha y Omega. Blancanieveslilycollins.png|Blanca Nieves en Espejito, espejito. Ireneadler_sh.jpg|Irene Adler en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. Dolores westworld.png|Dolores Abernathy en Westworld. Sue heck.png|Sue Heck (2ª voz) en Una familia modelo. BDDarling.png|Darling en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen. RFFGiseleYashar.png|Gisele Yashar en la saga de Rápidos y furiosos. X-M6Yukio.png|Yukio en Wolverine: Inmortal. Yasmina.png|Yasmina en Bratzillaz. Gory.jpg|Gory Fangtell en Monster High. Elodie-1.png|Elodie en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Screenshot (3133).png|Megan Douglas en Gusano del futuro. Keeping-Up-With-The-Joneses-Gal-Gadot.jpg|Natalie Jones en Espiando a los vecinos. Iridessadisneyfairy.jpeg|Iridessa en Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas. Misato Katsuragi.png|Misato Katsuragi en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal). Le-Seigneur-de-l-Air-3.jpg|Jessica Wind en Gormiti. IMG_0427.png|Bruja Escarlata (2ª voz) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Connie Sopanosifón.jpg|Connie Sopanosifón en Los Reyes de la colina. Irene1.jpg|Irene en Blood+. Cirucci Sanderwicci.png|Cirucci Sanderwicci en Bleach. 300px-Cece.jpg|Cecilia "Cece" Meyers en New Girl. Shelley.jpg|Shelley en American Horror Story. Prairie_oa.png|Prairie Johnson/OA en The OA. Siena.jpg|Siena en Hannah Montana. Rise-of-the-tomb-raider-screenshot.jpg|Lara Croft en Rise of the Tomb Raider. Page O Hara.png|Jefa O'Hara en LEGO Batman: La película Opm kombu infinity.png|Kombu Infinity en One-Punch Man. Bryony PokémonXYZ.png|Bryony en Pokémon XY. MLP-Coloratura1.png|Condesa Coloratura en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Ashley_Benson_2017.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Ashley Benson. Gal-gadot-at-wonder-woman-premiere-in-los-angeles_1.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Gal Gadot. Cobie-Smulders--Friends-From-College-Premiere--01-662x992.jpg|Voz recurrente de Cobie Smulders. AhsokaHS-AFiN.png|Ahsoka Tano (voz de reemplazo) en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones. Filmografía Series animadas *Vicky Broomstick en Regal Academy *Hope Van Dyne / Avispa en Los Vengadores Unidos *Janet Van Dyne / Avispa y Natasha Romanoff / Viuda Negra (primera aparición) en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Agami Tsurugi en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Elodie en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Bruja Escarlata (2.ª voz) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Yasmin (2.ª voz) en Bratz *Jessica Wind en Gormiti *Emily en Fútbol animal *Connie Sopanosifón en Los Reyes de la colina (temp. 9-13) *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson (temp. 16-) *Ahsoka Tano (2.ª voz) en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (4.ª temporada) *Sierra en Transformers: Prime *Brooklyn en El principito (serie animada) *Gory Fangtell en Monster High *Monkeyevil en Rocket Monkeys *Yasmina en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda *Paradise, Condesa Coloratura en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Canyon y Erin en Hora de aventura *Megan Douglas en Gusano del futuro *Voces adicionales en Escandalosos *Voces adicionales en Un show más *Voces adicionales en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Omniverse *Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Voces adicionales en The Loud House Anime *Onui en Ninja Resurrection *Mana en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Ohana en Samurai Gun, la serie *Irene en Blood+ *Misato Katsuragi en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Redoblaje) *Cirucci Sanderwicci en Bleach *Zoey en Pokémon (temp. 11) *Bryony En Pokémon XY *Kombu Infinity (Ami Naito) en One-Punch Man *Mayaya en Princess Jellyfish *Haruka Seri en A.I.C.O. Incarnation Series de televisión Ashley Benson *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas: Un paseo oscuro *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba *Hanna Marin en Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas *Mia Torcoletti en Eastwick *Hanna Marin en Ravenswood *Ella misma en Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 *Ella misma en MTV Video Music Awards 2015 Marina Squerciati *Kim Burgess (temp. 3-) en Policías de Chicago *Kim Burgess (temp. 4-) en Chicago en llamas *Kim Burgess en Chicago Med *Kim Burgess en Chicago Justice Audrey Whitby ' *Audrey Vale (Algunos cap.) en ¡Qué Onda! *Tilli en Austin y Ally *Jillian Miller en Anatomía según Grey 'Anna Camp *Caitlin D'arcy en La esposa ejemplar (2011-2012) *Siouxsie Dark en NUM3R0S (2010) *Sarah Newlin en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2009) Chloë Sevigny *Alex Rowe en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) *Shelley en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) Emily Tremaine * Natalie Atwood en Guilt (2016) * Kirsten en La esposa ejemplar (2010) Otros papeles *Abigail "Abby" Parker (Margarita Levieva) en The Deuce *Bonnie Carlson (Zoë Kravitz) en Pequeñas mentiras *Dolores Abernathy (Evan Rachel Wood) en Westworld *Charlene Johnson (Sosie Bacon) en Caso resuelto (2009) *María, Reina de Escocia (Adelaide Kane) en El reino *Prairie Johnson/OA (Brit Marling) en The OA *Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Evelyn Sharp / Artemisa / Canario Negro (Madison McLaughlin) en Flecha *Cecilia "Cece" Meyers (Hannah Simone) en New Girl *Fiona Glenanne (Gabrielle Anwar) (5ª-7ª temporada) en Operación Miami *Katie Fitzgerald (Ginny Gardner), Voces adicionales en Glee, buscando la fama *Fiona Good joven (Riley Voelkel) en American Horror Story: Coven *Nadia (temp. 1-2) en Policías de Chicago *Princesa Jasmín (Karen David) en Once Upon a Time (doblaje Disney / Netflix) *Allison Argent (Crystal Reed) (1ª temporada) en Teen Wolf *Claudia (Lela Loren) (6ª temporada, ep. 118) en Lost *Siena (Tammin Sursok) en Hannah Montana *Olivia Jupiter (Juliet Holland-Rose) en Zeke y Luther *Phoebe Nichols / Vanessa Patton (Lucy Hale) en CSI: Miami *Karsi en Game of Thrones *Arlene Fowler en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (eps. 45-48) *Doctora Alexandra "Lexie" Grey (Chyler Leigh) en Anatomía según Grey *Olivia Fawcett (Mylène Dinh-Robic) en Sin secretos *Daphne Millbrook (Brea Grant) en Héroes (2008-2009) *Maggie (Bre Blair), Julie (Mae Whitman) en Mentes criminales *Fiona Gallagher (Emmy Rossum) (doblaje mexicano) en Shameless *Erica (Kate Todd) (1ª y 2ª temporada), Voces adicionales en Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *Sundai, Brittani en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Jamie-Lynn Sigler, Lizzie Grant (Autumn Reeser) (temp. 7) en El séquito Películas Cobie Smulders *Maria Hill en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Maria Hill en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Maria Hill en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Emma en Una familia numerosa (2013) *Maria Hill en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) Kirsten Dunst *Vivian Michael en Talentos ocultos (2016) *Sarah Tomlin en El elegido (2016) *El Trousias Maiden of the Clouds en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Camille / Carolyn Cassady en En el camino (2012) *Alison Olsen en Cómo perder a tus amigos (2008) Gal Gadot *Natalie Jones en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) *Gisele Yashar en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Gisele Yashar en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Gisele Yashar en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) Alicia Vikander *Heather Lee en Jason Bourne (2016) *Gaby Teller en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Alice en El séptimo hijo (2014) Jenny Slate *Bonnie Stevenson en Un don excepcional (2017) *Emily en ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) Teresa Palmer *Rebecca en Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Samsara en Punto de quiebre (2015) Ruth Negga *Lady Taria en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *Médico de la OMS en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) Yaya DaCosta *Tally en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Carol Hammie en El mayordomo (2013) Sara Paxton *Lina Hunter en Guatdefoc (2016) *Rachel Witchburn en Una novata en un cuento de hadas (2007) Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Michell en Avenida Cloverfield 10 (2016) *Lee en A prueba de muerte (2007) Lily Collins *Clarissa "Clary" Fray en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) *Blanca Nieves en Espejito, espejito (2012) Adrianne Palicki *Jaye en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Toni Walsh en Amenaza roja (2012) Otros papeles *Illyana Rasputina / Magik (Anya Taylor-Joy) en Los nuevos Mutantes (2019/trailer) *Pitusa (Elizabeth Debicki) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) *Elaine (Meera Rohit Kumbhani) en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) *Jess (Analeigh Tipton) en Golden Exits (2017) *Ross (Natsuna) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Mera (Amber Heard) en Liga de la Justicia (2017) *Sarah Wilson (Abbie Cornish) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Epione (Eleanor Matsuura) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Darling (Eiza González) en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) *Maga (Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey) en Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) *Rose Armitage (Allison Williams) en ¡Huye! (2017/tráiler) *Dra. Dahlin (Anamaria Marinca) en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *San Lin (Tian Jing) en Kong: La isla calavera (2017) *Sarah Elliot (Janet Montgomery) en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) *Voces adicionales en El Aro 3 (2017) *Aeromoza (Rebel Wilson) en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) *Semira (Lara Pulver) en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) *Esposa de Prudhomme (Teri Wyble) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Ruby (Jena Malone) en El demonio neón (2016) *Bree (Condola Rashad) en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Magda (Carolina Bartczak) en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Sra. Bromwyn (Sheridan Smith) en La historia de Blancanieves: El cazador y la reina del hielo (2016) *Jacqueline "Jax" Marshall (Charlotte Riley) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Adelaide (Stacy Martin) en La niñez de un líder (2015) *Claire (Marieh Delfino) en The Invitation (2015) *Frances Shea (Emily Browning) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) (versión Buena Vista) *Deb (Katie Leclerc) en Lluvia de amor (2015) *Leni Reimann (Hannah Herzsprung) en The Man of My Dreams (2015) *Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke) en Terminator: Génesis (2015) *Blake Gaines (Alexandra Daddario) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Drizella (Sophie McShera) en La Cenicienta (2015) (tráiler) *Rachel (Saffron Coomber) en Electricity (2014) *Bella (Léa Seydoux) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) *Jane (Olivia Horton) en Líbranos del mal (2014) *Recepcionista (Crystal Nichol) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Yukio (Rila Fukushima) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Olivia (Jessica Lucas) en Posesión infernal (2013) *Reportera en juzgado (Megalyn Echikunwoke) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Marina (Olga Kurylenko) en To the Wonder (2012) *Arrietty Clock (Aisling Loftus) en Mis pequeños invasores (2011) *Sara Washington (Tenika Davis) en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) *Irene Adler (Rachel McAdams) en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) *Voces adicionales / Agente vestida de negro (Amanda Righetti) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Sarah Hart (Dianna Agron) en Soy el número cuatro (2011) *Ellie (Odette Yustman) en De pronto la oscuridad (2010) *Weesie (Rebecca Lawrence) en Los románticos (2010) *Leah "Fang" Hellerman (Emily Meade) en Almas condenadas (2010) *Caitlin Quinn (Ashley Benson) en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) *Maggie Murdock (Anne Hathaway) en De amor y otras adicciones (2010) *Parker Wald (Joanna Garcia) en La venganza de las damas de honor (2010) *Katy (Leighton Meester) en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Sara Olson (Maggie Castle) en Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) *Ilona (Kristen Schaal) en La fuente del amor (2010) *Voces adicionales en Un despertar glorioso (2010) *Voces adicionales en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Beth Cooper (Hayden Panettiere) en Te amo, Beth Cooper (2009) *Autumn (Minka Kelly) en (500) Días con ella (2009) *Chica del clima (Jackie Johnson) en Alocada obsesión (2009) *Gaila (Rachel Nichols) en Star Trek (2009) *Gena (Melanie Scrofano) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) *Agy (Julianna Guill) y Beth (Smith Cho) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) *Pansy Parkinson (Scarlett Byrne) en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Ruth en Legalmente rubias (2009) *Voces adicionales en La propuesta (2009) *Voces adicionales en Ni en tus sueños (2009) *Stacy (Laura Ramsey) en Las ruinas (2008) *Christa Balder (Nelly Furtado) en Max Payne (2008) *Latika (Freida Pinto) en Slumdog Millionaire (2008) *Mandy Gilbert (Ashley Tisdale) en Fotografía esto (2008) *Susan Gardner (Kat Dennings) en Charlie Bartlett (2008) *Mai (Monica Lo) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) *Gita (Deepti Daryanani) en The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo (2008) *Tiara Gold (Jemma McKenzie-Brown) en High School Musical 3 (2008) *Voces adicionales en El gurú del amor (2008) *Chica azucarera (Jasmine Burke) en Sabor a miel (2008) *Voces adicionales en Espejos siniestros (2008) *Voces adicionales en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) *Elizabeth (Norah Jones) en Noches púrpuras (2007) *Jennifer Likens (Hayley McFarland) en El encierro (2007) *Kendall (Adrienne Carter) en Gorda como yo (2007) *Tricia Rawlins (Margo Harshman) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) *Victoria (Sienna Miller) en Stardust: El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) *Molly (Taylor Momsen) en Supercan (2007) *Yasmin (Nathalia Ramos) en Bratz: La película (2007) *Laura (Kate del Castillo) en Crimen sin perdón (2007) *Voces adicionales en Becoming Jane (2007) *Voces adicionales en Transformers (2007) *Voces adicionales en El títere (2007) *Annie (Reese Witherspoon) en Penelope (2006) *Laurie (jovén) (Melonie Diaz) en Tus santos y tus demonios (2006) *Portera del lobby (Debbie DeLisi) en A Prairie Home Companion (2006) *Whirlygirl en Whirlygirl (2005) *Sadie (Emily Bergl) en La pesadilla (2000) *Bridget (Kimber West) en Los lavaplatos (2000) Telefilms *Mirabella Hutton (Sara Paxton) en Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) *Denisse (Tiffany Haddish) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) *Jessica (Katharine Isabelle) en La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Películas animadas Cindy Robinson *Gory Fangtell en Monster High: 13 Deseos *Gory Fangtell en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! Otros *Luisa Lane en Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash (2018) *Paige O'Hara en LEGO Batman: La película (2017) *Bonita Femur en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante *Tulip (tráiler) en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Chica que quiere el gorro, Audrey (tráiler) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) *Princesa Graciella en Barbie: El secreto de las hadas (2011) *Kate en Alpha y Omega (2010) *Voces adicionales en Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Yasmin en Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas *Mala en Batalla por Terra *Voces adicionales en Un show más: La película *Voces adicionales en Angry Birds: La película *Voces adicionales en Coco Telenovelas y series brasileñas Juliana Paiva *Beth en Cuna de gato *Valquíria Spina en CuChiCheos *Cassandra Matoso en Totalmente diva *Simone García en Querer sin límites Lucy Ramos *Maria Cesarea en Cuento encantado *Dagmar en Las brasileñas *Sheila en La guerrera *Malena en La dama de la libertad Julianne Trevisol *Gorgona Mayer "Gor" en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón *Gorgona Mayer "Gor" en Simplemente amor *Rita Duarte Monteiro en Vidas en juego Carolina Kasting *Gina Dos Santos en Rastros de Mentiras *Rosa Ventana y Rosa del Cosso en A través del tiempo Luiza Valdetaro *Gerusa Bastos en Gabriela *Hilda Hauser en Preciosa Perla Mariana Ximenes *Liliana en Las brasileñas *Juliana de Alcántara Pereira Barreto en ¿Pelea o Amor? Otros *Júlia Duarte "Julinha" (Raquel Nunes) en Esas mujeres *Rani Meeta en India, una historia de amor (Brendha Haddad) *Hermana Matilde en Ciudad Paraíso (Larissa Vereza) *Anita en Acuarela del amor (Danieli Haloten) *Ametista Simões en Río del destino (Nanda Lisboa) *Katia en Insensato corazón (Lidi Lisboa) *Silvia en La mujer invisible (Deborah Wood) *Pilar Araripe en Rebelde Rio! (Rayana Carvalho) *Amora Campana en Laberintos del corazón (Sophie Charlotte) *Hiromi Tanaka "Hiro" en Sol naciente (Carol Nakamura) Videojuegos *Artemisa en Smite *Avispa, Ahsoka Tano y Maria Hill en Disney Infinity *Lara Croft en Rise of the Tomb Raider *Maria Hill en LEGO Avengers *Patricia Varma en Prey *Mercy en For Honor Traducción y adaptación *El mundo de Quest *127 horas *Nuestro video prohibido *Sin escape *F is for Family *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (temp. 2-) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *Game Shakers *Nickelodeon's Sizzling Summer Camp Special (personajes de Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn) *Slime Cup (personajes de Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn y Game Shakers) *El niño *Guatdefoc *Cazafantasmas (colaboradora) *Gusano del futuro *Presencia siniestra *Clinical *La gran muralla *Aliados *Un viaje de diez metros *La juventud *MECH-X4 *Spirit: Cabalgando libre *Clinical *Inhumans *La casa de Raven *Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios Dirección de doblaje *New Girl (diálogos de CeCe y Robby en un episodio de la temporada 5 o 6) Locución en radio *Radio futura 91.1 FM Uruguay Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani ''(Hasta ¿?) * Círculo Producciones * Diseño en Audio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * IDF * Jarpa Studio * Ki Audio * KiteTeam * Lola MX - ''PYL * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * MainFrame * New Art Dub - Genaud S.A. de C.V. * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Producciones Salgado - TV Grabaciones Morelos * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - SDI Media Group * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades * Debido que la actriz Leyla Rangel viajó a Londres, Marisol la sustituyó en algunos proyectos como Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars: La guerra de los Clones, Chelsea Kane y Audrey en ¡Que Onda!, Raven-Symoné en PrankStars, Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas y Rachel McAdams en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. Hasta cierto punto comparten un timbre de voz similar. Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Directores de doblaje